yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Call of the Wild Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Call of the Wild Force. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. The episode begins with Rainboom finishing their song as the crowd cheered. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Thank you! The Rainbooms had a wonderful concert. After the Concert. Sunset Shimmer: You did it, Girls! That was wonderful singing. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Rarity: What do you think of my gown, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Great, Rarity. Rarity: (smiling) Thanks. Those were the finest of them all. Rainbow Dash: So, What now, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: How about we pay Animarium a visit and take our vacation here? Rarity: I don't want my brand new shoes dirty. (She has her hiking boots on) Which is why I always take my hiking boots Sunset Shimmer: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's pack our bags and have our vacation in Animarium. Fluttershy: (cheered softly) Alright! Unaware, The CMC and Babs Seed began their plan to stowaway to Animarium. Meanwhile, Sombra finished the resurrection of the Master Org. Master Org: At last, I'm back! Nightmare Moon: Greetings, Master Org. I am Nightmare Moon. Sworn enemy of all harmony. Master Org: How can I ever repay you for your help? Nightmare Moon: With your help against the Power Rangers we try to destroy, We'll help you destroy the Rangers you seek to have revenge on and destroy. Sombra: And we'll create a complete chaos and pollution to the earth. Tirek: No one will stand against us. Nightmare Moon: Not even the rangers or Ransik! Master Org: Yes, We'll all have our revenge! It will be ours to take by force! The villains evilly laugh. Meanwhile, The Mane 6, Spike and Sunset arrived in Animarium as Princess Shayla appears from the sacred water. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: Welcome, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset. What brings you all up here in Animarium? Twilight Sparkle: We're here to spend our vacation here. You don't mind if we crash here, Do you? Princess Shayla: I don't mind at all, Twilight. You and your friends are most welcome here anytime. Cole Evans: Twilight, Good to see you and your friends again. Taylor Earhardt: What brings you all here? Twilight Sparkle: We're on vacation. Rarity: You and Danny don't mind, Do you, Max? Max Cooper: I don't. Danny Delgado: Me either. We're just glad to see you all again. Spike: This is gonna be the best vacation ever. Sunset Shimmer: You said it, Spike. Alyssa Enrilé: You're all gonna have a fun time here. Princess Shayla: Merrick, Shall we entertain Twilight and her friends with a surprise for them? Merrick Baliton: I believe we shall, Princess. Soon, Shayla begins to sing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays his flute. Princess Shayla: Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, You are nature full of grace and majesty. From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, From your tress the birds nest and play. From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, Nature you are grace and majesty. After the song. Twilight Sparkle: Great song! Rarity: It's so beautiful. Later, Twilight, Cole and their friends returned after exploring. Twilight Sparkle: It sure was fun exploring Animarium. Cole Evans: It sure was. Rarity: So, Tell me, Cole. How were you able to communicate with the Wild Zords? Cole Evans: I listen to the words coming from the hearts of the animals Rainbow Dash: Look! Someone set a campfire for us. Fluttershy: But who did it? Applejack: Ain't me. Pinkie Pie: Nope. Not me either. Sunset Shimmer: Who do you think it was? Spike: No idea. Then out of nowhere, There came a big surprise. The CMC and Babs Seed: Surprise! Applejack: Apple Bloom?! Babs Seed?! Rarity: Sweetie Belle?! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo?! What're you squirts doing here?! Apple Bloom: We came to surprise y'all. Sweetie Belle: Since we figured you were power rangers, We made a promise not to reveal it to anyone else. Scootaloo: Unless there are friends we can trust. Babs Seed: And to prove it, We'd made a campfire for you six. Rarity: How very sweet of you, Thanks so much. Cole Evans: They sure are organized. Twilight Sparkle: You have no idea, Cole. Meanwhile, Merrick and Princess Shayla were have their time alone. Princess Shayla: It's a beautiful night. Merrick Baliton: Yeah, It sure is. Princess Shayla: I knew that someday I'd see you again, Merrick. Merrick Baliton: I'm just glad we're together again. Otherwise, Zen-Aku and I would never had time off for the time being. Princess Shayla: The earth will always need our help to keep it safe. Merrick Baliton: Princess Shayla, There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Princess Shayla: Yes, Merrick? Merrick Baliton: (bends one knee and shows her a betrothal ring) Princess Shayla, Will you marry me? Princess Shayla: (surprised) Yes! I will marry you, Merrick Baliton! (puts the ring on her left ring finger) Back with the others, They were having the best campfire as Merrick and Princess Shayla came to make an announcement. Princess Shayla: Everyone, We had a surprise for all of you. Merrick Baliton: I've made a proposal to Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: And I said yes. We're getting married. Cole Evans: That's wonderful! Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations! Suddenly, The Sacred Water was splashing as the communications comes from Twilight's communicator. Apple Bloom: Who was it? Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: Rangers! There's trouble on earth! Twilight Sparkle: Right now?! Cole Evans: It must be important! Rarity: It is important! Ransik: Twilight! Gather your friends and the Wild Force Rangers at once! So, Twilight, Cole and their friends along with Princess Shayla returned to earth to see Ransik. Later in the Secret Lab, Ransik began his discussion. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it back in time. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: The Master Org has returned. Princess Shayla: I don't understand, How could this happened? I thought my rangers destroyed him years ago. Ransik: Sombra has resurrected him with his dark magic. Diabolico: At this rate, The Master Org will create more orgs and declare war against all of mankind. Ransik: There's still one more thing to do. Villamax? Villamax: Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Babs Seed! Come forth! The CMC and Babs Seed stepped forward. Villamax: Apple Bloom, Do you vow to keep the ranger identities to yourself and never reveal it to anyone else unless there are someone you can trust? Apple Bloom: And how. Villamax: Do you take this oath, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle: I do, Villamax. Villamax: And you, Scootaloo? Scootaloo: I do. Villamax: And do you, Babs Seed? Babs Seed: Anything for my big cuz. Ransik: Very good. From this day forward, You four are now supporters of the Harmony Force Rangers. The CMC and Babs Seed: YEAH!!!! (high fives) Ransik: Twilight, Cole. Gather your friends and stop the Master Org. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Jindrax: We're with you guys on this. Toxica: We hated the Master Org more then you guys. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Jindrax. Thanks, Toxica. Jindrax: Oh, Come on. What're friends for? Toxica: Us heroines and heroes gotta stick together. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this, Cole. Cole Evans: I'm with you, Twilight. Taylor Earhardt: Ready, Applejack? Applejack: More then ready, Taylor. Max Cooper: Get ready, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: No problem, Max. Danny Delgado: Let's do it, Rarity. Rarity: Of course, Danny. Alyssa Enrilé: Are you ready, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: I'm ready, Alyssa. Merrick Baliton: Are you up for it, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: You bet, Merrick. Zen-Aku: Like old times, Merrick. Merrick Baliton: Yes, Zen-Aku. We're in this together. Meanwhile, Master Org gathered his whole army of Putrids and Orgs. Master Org: The time has come for our revenge! Sombra: Yes, A great and glorious pollution and destruction to the earth! Nightmare Moon: The world is ours to take! Tirek: The reign of Chaos shall rise forever! Chrysalis: (summoning her humanoid changelings) Attack! Master Org: (summoning his Putrids and Orgs) Go! And destroy all that stands in your way! Then, the war has begun and the Humanoid Changelings, Putrids and Orgs attack everything in sight. The villains evil laugh. Just then, The Power Rangers came to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Putrids and Changelings! Let's fight them off! The Rangers fought off the Putrids and Changelings. Rarity: Now to take down those brutes! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Rarity! It's Morphin Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! The Morphing sequence of the Harmony Force Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! The Morphing Sequence of the Wild Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke as the fight begins. Cole Evans: Lion Blaster! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Cole fires his Lion Blaster as Twilight uses her finishing move with her Magic Sword. Taylor Earhardt: Go for it, Applejack! Applejack: (side kick) Nice team work! Max Cooper: (using his Blue Shark Fighting Fins) Pinkie! Duck! Pinkie Pie: (ducked down while fighting the Putrids) Nice fighting! Danny Delgado: Okay, Rarity! Fire! Rarity: (fires her Generosity Staff as Danny fires his crystal saber) Alyssa Enrilé: (punches one changeling) Now, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: (kicks) Merrick Baliton: (fights off the Putrids) Rainbow Dash: That's your cue, Zen-Aku! Zen-Aku: Crescent Blade! (fires his crescent blade as Merrick ducks) Cole Evans: Come on, Twilight! Us Power Rangers gotta stick together! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Cole! Now let's end this together! Cole and Twilight set off to fight the Master Org. Twilight Sparkle: Master Org! Cole Evans: Your Time Is Up! Master Org: Do you two really think you're a match against me!? Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Cole! Cole Evans: I'm with you, Twilight! Twilight and Cole fought off the Master Org as much as their strength can carry them. Master Org: (trembling down getting weaker) That's not possible! Twilight combines her Magic Sword with the Falcon Summoner and the Lion Blaster. Cole Evans: Amazing! Master Org: It can't be! Twilight and Cole: Fire! The Master Org is now getting even more weaker. Master Org: I'm not done with any of you yet! Then, The dark magic came from Nightmare Moon as the Master Org grows bigger, bigger and BIGGER! Just then, Animus appears as the Animus Megazord. Animus: Rangers, I cannot fight the Master Org on my own. The time has come for us to combine our power to defeat him once and for all. Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Let's do it! Rarity: Right! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Descend! The Harmony Zords came and combined themselves as the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! All of the Wild Force Zords gathered to help. Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Combine! The Red Lion Zord, Yellow Eagle Zord, Blue Shark Zord, Black Bison Zord, White Tiger Zord and and Soul Bird combined themselves into the Wild Force Megazord. Cole Evens: Soul Bird! Soul Drive, Merge! Cole and Taylor: Wild Force Megazord! Merrick Baliton: Wild Zords, Combine! The Wolf Zord, Hammerhead Shark Zord and Alligator Zord combined themselves into the Predazord. Merrick and Zen-Aku: Predazord! The Falcon Zord, Rhino Zord, Armadillo Zord, Giraffe Zord, Deer Zord and Adult Soul Bird combined themselves into the Isis Megazord. Alyssa Enrilé: Soul Bird! Soul Drive, Merge! Isis Megazord! The Gorilla Zord, Black Bear and Polar Bear Zords and Gaur Zord combined themselves into the Kongazord. Max and Danny: Kongazord! Ransik: (in the lair) Twilight, Combine your Megazord with the Elephant Zord, Ape Zord, Stingray Zord, Rat Zord, Peacock Zord, Zebra Zord, Panda Zord and Bat Zord into it's Wild Force Alphazord Mode. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Ransik. Cole, I'll need the crystals! Cole Evans: Coming up! (delivers the Ape, Stingray, Rat, Peacock, Zebra, Panda and Bat crystals to Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: Wild Zords, Combine! The Elephant Zord, Ape Zord, Stingray Zord, Rat Zord, Peacock Zord, Zebra Zord, Bat Zord and Panda Zord combined into the Elemental Megazord as it became the Elemental Megazord, Wild Force Alphazord Mode. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Wild Force Alphazord Mode! Master Org: I've destroyed your Zords once, And I can do it again! Tirek: Let's end this! And the fight with Master Org is on. Master Org: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! NOT AGAIN! Harmony Force Rangers: Power Rangers Harmony Force! Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! All Together: Ultra Roar, FIRE! All the Megazords fired at Mater Org with one final strike. Master Org: (screamed and exploded) The Master Org was defeated and it's org heart was destroyed. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Nightmare Moon: This isn't over! We'll be back! Tirek: We'll meet again! Nightmare Moon and her followers disappeared. After the Battle. Twilight Sparkle: We did it! We won! Ransik: Well done, All of you! Cole Evans: We did it, Princess! We've defeated the Master Org! Princess Shayla: And it's all thanks to you, Ransik. Merrick Baliton: There's still one more thing we need to take care of. The next day, Merrick and Princess Shayla had a lovely wedding with Ransik dressed as the priest. Ransik: Do you Merrick Baliton take Princess Shayla of Animarium as your lawfully wedded wife? Merrick Baliton: I do. Ransik: And do you Princess Shayla of Animarium take Merrick Baliton as your lawfully wedded husband? Princess Shayla: I do. Ransik: If there's anyone in Animarium wishes to object the marriage due to the fact why these two should not be wed, Speak now or forever hold your piece. Rarity: (has a tissue sobbing and blowing) Ransik: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. Merrick and Shayla kissed. Everyone in the wedding cheered as they head out on their honeymoon somewhere around Animarium. Twilight Sparkle: Now, This was a great wedding. Ransik: Indeed it is, Twilight. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225